Boomerang
by ludwigs.violet.horizon
Summary: Just.. about.. a boomerang ;) Oh and a little KevEdd action! This story is actually based off of the Episode, Boomerang. I suggest that you watch the episode first! And then come back and see the.. extended version ;). I really hope you enjoy!


**Hello Everyone- So I know I have another KevEdd at the moment but this is a request from a friend. She was watching Ed, Edd, and Eddy and came across the Boomerang Episode and asked if I would write her a yaoi from it. And so after watching the Episode I figured, this would be really easy! I loved the way it turned out and I hope that you do too! Please Enjoy!**

**-VioletHorizon **

"I don't understand," Kevin said, his hands in his pockets as he walked down the sidewalk, kicking a pebble. "First Jimmy is super strong, and then Sarah runs past as happy and carefree as can be. What the heck is going on?"

He stopped and looked across the street to see the Ed boys. His face turned sour as his eyes crossed Eddy's face. Eddy was up to his usual tricks of trying to scam people for their money. Kevin had to roll his eyes at the thought. How could people be so stupid as to buy Eddy's stupid scams?

His face softened though as he caught a glance from a certain Edd. As Edd turned to face Eddy, his hands slipped behind his back and he gave Kevin a slight wave. Kevin looked away and tried to hide the small blush that had broken out across his face. When he turned back he noticed that Rolf had started singing as if he were in an Opera. Eddy slammed the door shut on Rolf and the singing seemed to stop as a boomerang fell onto the front steps of Rolf's house.

"That's odd," Double D said from across the street. "Isn't that the same boomerang that Sarah had earlier today?"

"Boomerang," Kevin thought. "Didn't one go flying from Jimmy earlier?"

"Eddy," Double D called, grabbing Kevin from his thoughts. "Come quick! You are going to want to see this!"

"The scams over here," Eddy protested as he stormed back across the street to his two friends.

"Eddy did you hear that." Double D asked. "Ed has finally found his intellect!"

The thought made Kevin chuckle. Blockhead found his genius? That was a riot! All of hell must have frozen over. He watched them carefully, slowly making his way across the street and moving behind a tree as to not be seen. He listened closely. Double D was right, Ed suddenly gained some spark of genius. He was talking…and making sense!

Kevin leaned around the tree to watch just as Eddy grabbed the boomerang from Ed, yelling at him about the nonsense that was going on. But his hollering was cut short as he suddenly became…motherly. And towards a briefcase. Kevin's eyes shot to the boomerang. That had to be the key to all the craziness that was going on. His proof? Ed was rolling around on the ground absentminded and Eddy's entire outlook seemed to change.

"And he didn't even show," Ed cried as he leaned in towards Eddy. "What's the little dickens name mommy?"

"Casey," Eddy replied in a higher tone, "Casey Junior. And Casey Jr. wants uncle Double D to change him."

Kevin's eyes got wide as he watched Eddy push the briefcase towards Double D. A smirk crossed his face. What on Earth would happen if Double D were to touch the boomerang? Assuming he was right, the boomerang changed people into the opposite of what they normally were; Jimmy from weak to strong, Sarah from mean to happy and loveable, Ed into a genius. Smart Double D, what would happen to him?

Double D took the briefcase and boomerang from Eddy and tried to explain that something was wrong. But it was too late. He twitched and began to change. Kevin scooted around the tree more, fascinated to see what his crush would turn into. Eddy and Ed too stared on in confusion as to why Double D was twitching, not a clue as to what the boomerang did.

"Wow," Double D complained, "is it hot or what?"

"Get over it," Eddy snapped as he picked the case up from the ground, "we still have more people to scam."

"Chill Bro," Double D said, pulling his shoes from his feet and tossing them to the side. Next he lifted his foot and bit his sock, pulling it off and tossing it too to the side.

Kevin watched, "stripper?"

Before he knew it Double D was down to just his pants and was swinging on the light post. His hands shot to the expansion that started to grow between his legs. Double D was stripping, and in public, for the entire cul-de-sac to see. Kevin frowned at the thought, he didn't want anyone else to see the Dweeb naked but him.

And naked he soon would be. Double D was shaking his ass out of his pants and leaning against the light post. Eddy was complaining and Ed only watched. Kevin shook his head and went to move from his spot behind the tree as Eddy raced past and took the boomerang from Double D. On purpose? He wasn't quite sure. But at least for now Double D wasn't stark naked in the middle of the street.

"Good Lord," Double D complained, tugging on the back of his hat and wrapping it down around him to cover his naked body. He looked around for both answer and his clothes. All he got was Eddy sitting off to the side in a dress and a blonde wig, the boomerang in his hair. He was once again nursing the case he had for scams.

Ed walked back to Eddy as he tried to put a diaper on the brief case. Kevin rolled his eyes and watched as Ed took the boomerang from Eddy's hair. He was speaking in his genius tongue again. But this time Ed threw the boomerang, returning everyone back to normal.

"What's happening to us," Double D exclaimed.

Without warning the boomerang came racing back and wrapped itself around all three Ed's, pinning them to a branch on the tree Kevin hid behind. He took a step back and blushed as he looked up at Double D's almost naked ass. What a sight for sore eyes, he thought to himself.

"Maybe," he thought as he looked around, "I could keep the boomerang somewhere and use it to my advantage whenever I needed it."

He smirked and looked up right as Double D slipped his underwear off and tossed it to the ground. Eddy began to complain and point at the briefcase, as if it were a child. Kevin rolled his eyes and raced across the street, trying not to be noticed. He raced into his house and headed straight for the garage, he needed something that could be used to pry the boomerang from the tree and Ed's without causing him to turn into something weird.

"Ha," he said as he picked up a pair of pliers. He turned and went racing out the side door and back towards the three hanging in the tree.

He stood in front of them, near the briefcase and stared. His eyes shot directly to his crush's length and never once looked at the other two. Eddy was complaining about how Kevin was too close to his "child". He ignored him and began to make his way towards them. Double D swayed back and forth, trying to tell Kevin to join him. Kevin only swallowed hard as he began to make his way up the tree.

Ed observed him and came to the conclusion that Kevin was going to try to help them. Kevin didn't answer him. He didn't care about the other two. His eyes were set on Double D; his prize. He grabbed onto the boomerang with the pliers and tugged. After a few minutes the boomerang came free and the three fell to the ground, Kevin hopping down after them. Without a word Kevin grabbed Double D and rushed across the street to his house.

He slammed the door shut and walked into the kitchen, Double D tucked under his arm. Double D squirmed and tried to apologize for whatever it was he had done. Kevin told him to shut up as he set the Dweeb down in a seat. Carefully, Kevin set the boomerang on his kitchen table and pulled the pliers away. Double D was shaking, from fear and from the cold that now surrounded him. Kevin pulled his shirt off and pulled it over the Dorks head. Slowly, Double D pushed his arms through the sleeves and felt a little more at ease, now that he was semi-covered.

Kevin was staring at the boomerang.

"Kevin," Double D asked as he watched him.

Kevin turned his head slightly to look at the boy beside him, "hmm?"

"What's up with that," he asked as he reached for it.

Kevin smacked his hand away, "this is what got you into trouble the first time."

"Trouble?"

"Yes. Just now when you were outside you were "overheating" and were "one with mother nature". So you began to strip. That's why you were stark naked. Whenever you touch this thing, you change. It was the same with Sarah and Jimmy, even Ed and Eddy."

Double D raised his eyebrow and took Kevin's hand in his, "are you sure it's just not one of your tricks to get me alone?"

Kevin's cheeks heated and he shifted so he stood closer to Double D, "I'm positive. But," he leaned his face closer to the one in front of him. "If that means that I get to be alone with you and have sex with you, then I'm ok with that."

Double D blushed at the word 'sex' and began to complain about how easily Kevin had managed to say it. Kevin rolled his eyes and pushed his face against the Dweebs, locking lips with him. Double D moaned at the sudden burst of pleasure and placed his hands on Kevin's chest, squeezing it gently. Kevin slid his hands up Double D's shirt and grabbed the boys growing erection. Double gasped and pulled away from Kevin. He looked down at the hand that curled around him as it began to move up and down slowly.

"Have you been a good boy," Kevin asked, attaching his mouth to Double D's neck.

"Y-yes." Double D replied as he wrapped an arm around Kevin's shoulders.

"Oh yeah," Kevin asked as he pumped his hand faster. "You haven't played with yourself all week?"

Double D shook and nodded his head, "b-been good. J-just l-like Kevin w-wanted."

Kevin smiled at the thought and dropped to his knees between Edd's legs. Double D looked down at him, a hand pressing against his mouth. Kevin pushed his hat from his head and leaned forward, licking the length in front of him. Double D squirmed and bit the long sleeve shirt that stretched past his hands as Kevin's mouth engulfed his length.

He leaned back in his seat and threw his head back carefully as Kevin's head began to move faster and faster. Moans and gasps escaped them both as Double D climbed further to his climax. Finally, his body shook and his back arched slightly as he came into Kevin's mouth. He panted and grasped the back of Kevin's head as his partner sat up straight and licked his lips. Blue eyes met green and Kevin smiled.

Kevin got to his feet, grabbed the pliers and moved the boomerang to a counter opposite of them before returning to Double D and picking him up. Carefully, he placed the smaller boy onto the kitchen table before he undid his pants and pushed them to the ground. Placing both hands on either side of Double D, he leaned over him and licked his lips.

"You wearing my shirt," Kevin announced, "makes me even more horny."

Double D blushed and covered his face with his hands, "h-how can you just spill nonsense like that?"

Kevin laughed as he pressed his fore head to Double D's hands, "it's not nonsense if it's true."

Kevin shifted slightly and a loud groan came from Double D. He looked down past his length to see Kevin's hand. His head fell back against the table once more as Kevin began to move his finger slowly in Double D's ass. He licked his lips as he watched his partners face. Double D's eye shot to his and his heart almost stopped. He was adorable, especially with a face like that.

"I can't wait much longer," Kevin admitted as he moved his finger faster.

"K-kevin," Double D moaned as he placed a hand on Kevin's shoulder.

And with that, Kevin took it as a 'penetrate me with everything you have'. And so he did. He pulled his finger from Double D's ass. Double D screamed as Kevin thrust his length into his partner's ass. He moaned happily as he began to move quickly. Double D's hands shot to Kevin's arms as his body rocked back and forth to meet his penetrator.

"A week," Kevin thought to himself, "an entire fucking week without Double D." He growled at the thought and moved faster, pushing himself deeper into the body before him. "Not again. I need him too much."

"Ahh," Double D squeezed Kevin's arms and arched himself up towards him. "K-kevin."

Blue eyes met green and Kevin thrust as far as he could, cumming on the spot. Double D turned his face away as he too came, almost shooting himself in the face. Kevin panted and collapsed on Double D, wrapping his arms around him. He kissed him softly as the two panted and tried to catch their breaths.

"Yes," Kevin thought to himself, "that boomerang will surely be handy."


End file.
